Demony przeszłości
by tristitia89
Summary: Łanpart napisany pod wpływem końca odcinka "Mayhem on the Cross", jednak nie ma spoilerów ;


_**Demony z przeszłości**_

Muzyka zmieniła się. Po dwóch pierwszych taktach wiedział, że nie wypuści z rąk partnerki, że musi z nią zatańczyć ten kawałek choćby to miał być ich ostatni taniec. Solistka zaczęła śpiewać utwór R.E.M. „Everybody hurts". Seeley chwycił kobietę swoją prawą dłonią w talii, którą podkreślała idealne skrojona błękitna sukienka. Drugą dłonią trzymał jej dłoń tuż przy swoim sercu. Spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Zaczęli się poruszać w takt piosenki. Kobieta przesunęła swą lewą dłoń po jego prawym ramieniu i zatrzymała ją za jego szyją, powodując przyjemny dreszcz. Przestrzeń między nimi zmniejszała się z każdym krokiem. Nie widzieli jak inni zazdrośnie na nich spoglądają liczyli się tylko oni. Jego ciepłe spojrzenie zdawało się niszczyć wszystkie bariery pomiędzy nimi, zdawało się zacierać granicę, którą sam wyznaczył. To nie było fair. Czuła się tak bezpieczna i jednocześnie bezbronna w jego ramionach. Nie powinien na nią tak patrzeć musiała to przerwać. Wtuliła swoją głowę w jego szyję, aby nie musieć znosić jego spojrzenia nie wiedziała, że popełniła błąd. Poczuł jej ciepły oddech i jeszcze bardziej ją do siebie przytulił. Teraz nie tylko jej dłoń czuła bicie jego serca. Cała sytuacja zdawała się tak naturalna dla nich. Jednak po chwili mężczyzna wyczuł, że kobieta staje się coraz mniej pewna sytuacji, że nabiera nerwowo powietrza.

-Hej dobrze się czujesz?- szepcze jej pełen troski do ucha. Wyczuwa, że zbiera się w sobie, aby zmierzyć się z jego spojrzeniem. W końcu kobieta podnosi wzrok, a on zauważa w nich lęk; nie tego się spodziewał. Piosenka wydaje ostatnie tchnienie, ale on już tego nie słyszy. Bo jest zaabsorbowany wyłącznie nią, jego Bones.- Bones?- pyta niepewnie.

-Przepraszam… możemy wyjść na świeże powietrze?- jej głos się łamie.

-Pewnie- odpowiada agent obserwując towarzyszkę. Wychodząc mijają gości weselnych. Większości w ogóle nie znają. To jest ślub ich serdecznych przyjaciół Angeli i Hodginsa, którzy ostatecznie zdecydowali powiedzieć tak. Impreza odbywała się w przepięknym hotelu. Wszystko było dopracowane w najmniejszym szczególe.

Booth poprowadził partnerkę na taras cały czas nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało. Czyżby to była jego wina? Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby sprawił jej jakkolwiek ból. Na tarasie byli obecni jacyś dwaj mężczyźni. Rozmawiali najprawdopodobniej o interesach. Booth zmierzył ich wzrokiem, a oni niczym na rozkaz opuścili balkon. Słonce już dawno zaszło. Światła dostarczał księżyc, który wyglądał jak rogalik i lampy rozprzestrzeniające słaby blask.

Zanim zdążył zamknąć drzwi, aby nikt im nie przeszkadzał usłyszał jej szept:

-Przepraszam…

-Nie przepraszaj. – mówi do niej miękko- Stało się coś?

-Nie wiem… po prostu… - wiedział, że cokolwiek się stało teraz ona potrzebuje jego bliskości. Bez słowa przytulił ją. Ten gest znaczył dla nie więcej niż tysiąc słów. Przywarli do siebie. Dłonią ugłaskał jej delikatne włosy i pozwolił, aby jej głowa zajęła miejsce w jego szyi. Objął ją zachłannie chcąc uchronić przed wszystkim.

Kobieta czuje, że dłużej nie da rady utrzymać emocji na wodzy. Chce się wyswobodzić, aby nie robić scen, aby nie płakać, aby znów zdystansować się do wszystkiego, aby zagłuszyć to w sobie jak zawsze. On jej jednak nie pozwala na to.

-Nie możesz wszystkiego chować, nie przede mną.- szepcze jej do ucha. Wie, że nie jest tak twarda jak wszyscy ją postrzegają, przecież zna ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. W końcu kobieta wtula się w niego z całą siłą i pozwala dać ujście emocjom. Przez dłuższą chwilę tulą się do siebie. Wzajemnie absorbując swoje ciepło, swoje emocje. Lecz on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że wyzwolił ich w niej tak wiele. Tak wiele skrywanych przed światem łez i bezsilności. Tak wiele cierpienia. Zamiast się uspokoić jej oddech przyspiesza. Jej ręce opanowuje odrętwienie. Serce przyspiesza. On ją jednak cały czas trzyma i ona wie, ze nic jej się nie stanie. Skrywa swoją twarz w nim. Zawstydzona, że po raz pierwszy odkąd pamięta nie opanowała się. Lecz jak mogła, gdy on zaoferował jej swoje ramię, aby płakała. Czuje, że on tez ciężko oddycha, że jego serce niczym jej przyspieszyło.

-Booth… ja…-rozedrganym głosem próbuje naprawić to. Nie chce, aby wiedział ile w niej lęku i strachu nazbierało się przez całe życie. Nie chce, aby on odczuwał kiedykolwiek to co ona. Nie chce czynić go ofiarą jej przeżyć.

-Tylko nie przepraszaj, cokolwiek się stało to nie twoja wina.

-Skąd możesz wiedzieć?- nieodłączna logika nie pozwala jej nie zadać tego pytania. Po ustach agenta przebiega wyrozumiały uśmiech.

-Po prostu wiem. Tak jak ty wiesz, że możesz mi teraz powiedzieć wszystko, że możesz mi zaufać tak jak ja ufam tobie.

-Wiem?- kobieta pyta niepewnie, a mężczyzna potakuje. Zadziwiające jak teraz wydaje mu się krucha i bezbronna. Niczym mała dziewczynka dopytuje się o rzeczy tak oczywiste, aby mieć pewność. Jeszcze raz ją mocno przytula, aby jeszcze bardziej ją upewnić.

Nagle drzwi balkonu się otwierają a na zewnątrz wydobywa się hałas weselników. Booth bez słów odwraca partnerkę plecami do nadchodzących mężczyzn.

-Czy moglibyście dać nam jeszcze moment?- w jego głosie słychać poirytowanie.

-Jasne.- odpowiada jeden z nich nieco zmieszany. Hałas znów nieco cichnie.

-Chyba już dość żeśmy się nabawili na weselu?- nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, ze Temprence drży z zimna. Rozbiera swoją marynarkę i otula nią partnerkę- Chodźmy stąd.- jego słowa nie wiadomo czemu sprawiają jej ukojenie. Tylko przytakuje lekko głową i czuje jak jego dłoń podnosi jej podbródek, aby wreszcie na niego spojrzała. Ich wzrok wreszcie się spotyka. Agent uśmiecha się lekko na znak, ze wszystko w porządku, że kobieta nie ma czego się wstydzić. W końcu kciukiem uciera jej łzy pomieszane z tuszem do rzęs. Jak jest pewien, że wystarczająco się uspokoiła wymykają się razem z tarasu i z przyjęcia.

Trafiają do hotelowego pokoju, w którym Booth miał wypocząć po weselnych szaleństwach. Kieruje swoją partnerkę, aby usiadła na łóżku, na którym jeszcze leżą hotelowe czekoladki dla gości. W jego marynarce wydaje się jeszcze bardziej krucha.

-A teraz powiedz mi co się stało?- pyta spokojnie wpatrując się w jej smutną twarz.

-Zniszczyłam wszystko…

-Temprence jestem pewien, że nic nie zniszczyłaś.

-Nie rozumiesz… - spojrzał na nią i rzeczywiście nic nie rozumiał- nie możesz być cały czas przy mnie, sprawiasz, ze staje się bezbronna wobec wszystkiego. Ja nie zniosę dłużej tego uczucia… nienawidzę tej bezsilności. –Chwycił jej dłoń i mocno ścisnął.- Przez ciebie wracają do mnie wspomnienia z mojego dzieciństwa, gdy czułam się tak szczęśliwa i..

-Temprence, ale nie chcesz być szczęśliwa?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

-Nie..- odpowiedziała na wydechu i zamknęła po raz kolejny pełne łez oczy. To jedno słowo go przeraziło i to tak głęboko, że w jednej chwili poczuł, że ściska mu gardło.- bo wiem, co znaczy gdy ktoś ci odbiera szczęście. Ja… nie mogę mieć tak wiele do stracenia. Nie mogę stracić ciebie.

-Ale kto powiedział, że mnie stracisz?

-Zawsze tracę mi najbliższych- pewność i szybkość z jaką to powiedziała była uderzająca.- Ja nie mogę być już szczęśliwa Booth… ja nie zasługuje już na szczęście - jej głos po raz kolejny tego wieczora się załamał. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy i zobaczyła to czego się obawiała, czyli współczucie, znów czuła się jak ofiara. Spuściła wzrok i nabrała nerwowo powietrza. –Poza tym jesteśmy tylko partnerami…. czemu ja ci to mówię..?- przemówiła równie nerwowo i wstała. Jeszcze nigdy przed nikim się tak bardzo nie otwarła i teraz czuła lekką panikę. Mężczyzna nie wypuścił jej dłoni ze swojej tylko przyciągnął ją do siebie. Czuł żal, ze go odpycha w tym momencie, jednak wiedział, że to nie jej wina.

-Temprence…Jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie, którą znam, tak naprawdę znam. I z całą pewnością zasługujesz na szczęście. Nie pozwól nikomu nigdy w to wątpić, a już na pewno nie sobie samej. Nigdy.- po jego policzku spłynęła łza, a klatkę wypełniał ucisk żalu, a może nawet gniewu. Wiedział, że kiedyś bardzo ją skrzywdzono, ale nie miał pojęcia jak wielki wpływ miało to na nią, aż do tej chwili.-Jak ktoś ci tak kiedyś powiedział to wiedz, że nie miał racji, ani prawa wypowiedzenia tych słów. Wiesz, że mówię prawdę. I nie musisz sobie z tym radzić sama. Możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim- jego uścisk wokół niej jeszcze się wzmocnił- Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy w tym wszystkim razem, zawsze razem.- kobieta myślała nad tym co powiedział. Czyżby on mówił o NICH?

-Ale sam powiedziałeś, że jest pewna granica…

-Ona już dawno nie ma dla nas znaczenia- po raz kolejny tego wieczora uniósł jej twarz.

-Ale..- wiedział, że nie jest pewna co on ma na myśli i postanowił rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości. Na jej ustach złożył delikatny pocałunek. Kobieta patrzyła na niego oniemiała, jakby nie umiała uwierzyć w to co właśnie się stało.

-Kocham cię Bones- powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste jak to, że trawa jest zielona. Zobaczył na jej twarzy ulgę. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak długo czekała na te słowa. Bił się ze sobą jak mógł tak długo jej tego nie powiedzieć? Jak mógł ją trzymać w tej niepewności? Jak mógł kiedykolwiek powiedzieć, że są tylko partnerami? Od dłuższego czasu wiedział, że nie są. Jak mógł przypuszczać, że ona sama się tego domyśli…? Jego Bones przecież musiała wszystko usłyszeć, aby być pewną.

-Też cię chyba kocham- odpowiada mu cicho. Wiedział, że słówko „chyba" było nieuniknione, że to on musiał nauczyć jej prawdziwej miłości, że musiał ją w niej upewnić, bo nikt inny przed nim tego nigdy nie uczynił. Cenił jej szczerość, te słowa znaczyły dla niego więcej niż ona sądziła. Ich usta znów się połączyły, tym razem na znacznie dłuższą chwilę. Poczuł jej smak. Czuł słone łzy, które nie tak dawno gościły na jej bladej twarzy. Chwycił dłońmi jej szyję i czuł jak przebiega po niej dreszcz. Jego marynarka zsunęła się z jej ramion i padła na podłogę. Kobieta swoimi drobnymi dłońmi zaczyna rozpinać jego elegancką koszulę. Booth przerwał pocałunek i popatrzył jej prosto w oczy.

-Jesteś tego pewna? Muszę to wiedzieć.- Nie chciał, aby czuła, że ją do czegoś zmusza. Ona się tylko lekko uśmiechnęła i zatopiła się w jego usta. Booth delikatnie przesunął swoje dłonie wzdłuż jej talii. Tak długo czekali na tą chwilę. Kobieta pozbyła się jego koszuli następnie przesunęła dłonie po jego nagim umięśnionym ciele starając się zapamiętać każdy mięsień. On błądzi rękoma po jej sukni szukając zamka, a jednocześnie poznając jej kształty. Odnalazł go i powoli rozpiął, a błękitny materiał zaczął coraz mniej opinać jej ciało. Zaczął błądzić językiem po jej szyi co wywołało u niej przygryzienie dolnej wargi. Powoli zaczął uwalniać ją z sukni. Jej ciało po zetknięciu z jego dłońmi zdawało się płonąć. Jej podniecenie rosło z każdą sekundą. W końcu uwolnił ją z błękitnego materiału tak doskonale podkreślającego jej tęczówki. Skierowali się na łóżko. Nie przerywając pocałunków kobieta wylądowała na plecach w samej bieliźnie. Agent przywarł do niej, jednak uważał, aby jej nie zgnieść. Kobieta chciała jak najszybciej doprowadzić do ich połączenia. Agent wyczuł to i tylko szepnął jej cichym seksownym głosem:

-Spokojnie mamy czas. Chcę, abyś to zapamiętała.- Nie była w stanie nic na to odpowiedzieć. Wiedziała, że chce ją uszczęśliwić i postanowiła pozwolić mu na to.

Jego pocałunki powędrowały w dół. Gdy jego usta smakowały jej szyi zapach jej perfum doprowadzał go niemal do szaleństwa, jednak wiedział, że czas gra na ich korzyść. Delikatnie zsunął oba ramiączka jej stanika, kobieta uniosła się instynktownie, aby mógł się go pozbyć. Jedną dłonią szybko odpiął zaczepy i szybko pozbył się zbędnej części garderoby. Jego oczom ukazały się jej kształtne piersi. Zaczął je całować, jego usta sprawiały, że całe jej ciało przebiegały niesamowite impulsy. Jej oddech stał się cięższy, a na swojej bieliźnie poczuła wilgoć. Chwycił jedną z piersi w dłoń i zaczął masować. Pocałunkami wrócił do jej rozchylonych w przyjemnym grymasie ust. Kobieta wyczuła na swoim udzie ucisk jego erekcji. Był jeszcze w spodniach, a ona musiała mu pomóc się wyswobodzić. Chwyciła jego klamrę z napisem cocky i pozbyła się paska. Potrzebowała jego bliskości natychmiast. Agent oparł na łokciu, aby mogła sięgnąć do rozporka. Pomógł jej ściągnąć z niego spodnie. Nie był pewny czy długo jeszcze wytrzyma, ale postanowił jeszcze chwilę zaczekać nim wreszcie ich ciała się połączą. Widział w oczach kobiety jego życia pożądanie i wiedział, że może je jeszcze bardziej wzmóc. Najbardziej pragnął jej spełnienia. Podniósł się i zdjął z niej ostatnią część garderoby, jednocześnie całując bardzo wolno każdy centymetr jej rozpalonego ciała i zbliżając się do wilgotnego centrum. To wywołało u niej cichy mimowolny jęk. Nigdy w życiu nie słyszał tak podniecającego dźwięku. Rękoma ściskała satynową pościel, napięcie wewnątrz jej ciała zdawało się wzrastać. Nie mogła dłużej poddawać się tej słodkiej torturze. Musiała poczuć go w sobie. Poczuł jej smak i wiedział, że jest gotowa. Uniósł głowę, na widok jej całej rozpalonej choć zdawało się to niemożliwe poczuł, że jego krew jeszcze mocniej zawrzała. Szybkim ruchem wyswobodził się z bardzo już opiętych bokserek. Ich ciała się połączyły. Temprene poczuła, że traci nad sobą kontrolę, że nie panuje nad tym co się dzieje, jednak wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Booth chwycił lekko jej rozpaloną twarz. Szukał jej wzroku.

-Spójrz na mnie- wysapał. Nie sądziła, że będzie w stanie otworzyć powieki. Lecz jego głos sprawił, że otwarła zaszklone z podniecenia oczy. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się z nikim tak złączona zarówno fizyczne, jak i metafizyczne. Poruszał się w niej. Ona również poruszała mimowolnie biodrami w idealnym rytmie. Ich oddechy zaczęły przyspieszać a ruch stawał się coraz mocniejszy. Temprence wbiła swoje palce w jego umięśnione plecy, które zdawały się grać najpiękniejszą melodię pożądania, namiętności i miłości. Kobieta była bliska orgazmu z jej ust wydobywały się coraz głośniejsze jęki pożądania. W końcu fala ekstazy osiągnęła punkt krytyczny u obojga i mężczyzna zatrzymał się w niej. Nadal patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy dopatrując się duszy kochanka. Nagle poczuł, że opuszczają go wszystkie emocje i siły. Chciał się z niej zsunąć, aby jej nie zmiażdżyć swoim ciężarem, lecz na mu na to nie pozwoliła. Przytrzymała go zachłannymi rękoma. Ich ciała mimowolnie drżały. Wiedzieli, że przed chwila doświadczyli tego, o czym on niegdyś jej mówił. Doświadczyli zniknięcia granic pomiędzy dwojgiem ludzi, doświadczyli niemożliwego. Wszelkie słowa zdawały się nie móc opisać tego co teraz czuli. Każde słowo wydawało się tak małe i nikłe.

Ich oddechy w końcu wracały do normy, a kobieta wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Czuła się bezpieczna i spełniona jak nigdy wcześniej. Wiedziała, że teraz wszystko w życiu przetrwa i pokona każdego demona z przeszłości, ponieważ miała sprzymierzeńca w tej walce. Booth przytulił ukochaną, jakby w odpowiedzi na jej myśli.

_**Qniec.**_


End file.
